An X-ray CT apparatus performs scanning to irradiate a patient's organ region with X-rays in multiple directions and executes image reconstruction processing on the basis of projection data obtained by the X-rays penetrating the organ region in each direction, thereby providing a cross-sectional image of the organ region. Prior to a scan, an operator needs to make a plan for scan conditions and conditions of image reconstruction processing for an organ region and a diagnostic purpose. Such a plan is called “scan plan.” Generally, an X-ray CT apparatus provides a user interface environment for a scan plan carried out on an operation console.
A conventional X-ray CT apparatus performs imaging in a Z direction (a body axis direction) within a small range such as 40 mm at a time, so that time-series imaging, i.e., a so-called dynamic scan has been hardly performed. However, in recent years, because multi-detector row X-ray CT apparatuses have become popular, normal imaging and a dynamic scan is increasingly combined. In particular, for example, in multi-slice CT that uses 256 or more rows of flat panel detectors being wide in the slice direction, since the number of scan mode options is very large and imaging speed is considerably high, it is useful to plan more scans such as dynamic imaging, an S & S scan, and a helical scan all in a sequence.
Thus, a scan sequence is displayed so as to provide a user with intuitive understanding of the entire scan sequence including order of scans and scan intervals.
Conventionally, however, images are only displayed on the order of reconstruction in an image confirmation screen that is checked after a scan, and information about time when the images are picked up (hereinafter, referred to as the time information of the image) is not taken into account when the images are displayed. In addition, if obtained images are made into a bundle in a time direction, time information of the images cannot be visually checked.